Dark Fist
About Dark Fist Dark Fist is a peaceful, friendly black team alliance which was formed as a result of the merger of Darkfall and FIST. The alliance government is a Military Diarchy, and it is headed by Daikos and Starcraftmazter. It has been growing steadily since the merger, and enjoys a high degree of stability within the Cyberverse. The policies and ideals Dark Fist holds are honour, non-aggressiveness, open-door policy for friends and negotiations, freedom within the black sphere, selflessness in times of trouble for her allies and the conduct of diplomacy prior to warfare. Dark Fist is also an active participant in the Dark Vows and black team meetings, and it's leaders support harmony and unity within black. Above all, we value a free black, where alliances can do as they wish, and not be antagonised by others. DF works closely with her partners in the Black Peace Initiative to do her utmost to ensure the prosperity of the black sphere as a whole. Constitution of Dark Fist * Please see Dark Fist Constitution. * In addition, please have a look at Dark Fist Legislation Official Dark Fist Announcements * Declaration of Existence * Affirmation of treaties, outlining policies * PIAT with TCB * PIAT with CPCN * PIAT with SF * MDoAP with INT Cool Reasons to join Dark Fist By popular demand, here comes a section of IRC logs, which contains reason why you should join our awesome and win-prone alliance. Our leaders never sleep Our government are people with no lives, and all we do is work on the alliance or hang around IRC. You can chat to a government member pretty much at any hour of the day. 03:07:30 <+BlindAntelope> Don't any of you sleep? 03:07:48 <~Starcraftmazter> 'no 03:07:49 <~Daikos{DF}> No 03:07:50 <~Starcraftmazter> no we dont Highly Educated Government It should be noted that all the prominent members of our government are current uni students. This list includes SCM, Daikos, Snakebite, Mneh, Martinius and Foxodi. History of Dark Fist Formation Stalwart (the then leader of Darkfall) and Starcraftmazter (the then leader of FIST) got together and decided that on the principles of buttsecks, it would be best to merge their alliances, and hence the Dark Fist was born. Some time passed, as everyone was busy with something, and then the merge finally took place, and people switched alliances. Then the alliance was officially announced on November the 13th, and work began almost immediately to grow, finalise treaties and sign new ones, and assert Dark Fist as a capable alliance. November, December We have been very busy with many aspects of our alliance. Our recruitment team has managed to obtain several dozen recruits, which are being groomed for duty. We have some new internal growth programs and reformations, which we are working on setting up. Economy-wise, we are working to integrate the economies of the Black Peace Initiative closer. We are also working hard to get rid of ghosts left over from our merge. Few remain, yet we need to take care of them. We have also been very busy with foreign affairs, but that is mostly secretive. January There have been a lot of internal changes, a lot of recruiting, and a lot of work done in general. A couple of inactive nations got deleted (one of them very big). Another left due to unrelated reasons. Overall however, the activity has been increasing with several very promising recruits doing plenty of work. See Also Category: Dark Fist Category: Alliances category: Black team alliances